La otra vida
by Asakura Keiko
Summary: UA. Me equivoqué, lo siento, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y evitar todo esto ¡lo haría! Debí pensarlo dos veces, ya se que no debo lamentar lo que ya paso… YohxAnna RenxHoroHoro
1. Una fiesta no tan elegante

**Disclaimer: **Shaman king no me pertenece.

_**La otra vida.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo: Como nos conocimos.<strong>_

Aún me acuerdo con exactitud cuando lo conocí. Era un muy cálido verano en el que las vacaciones se sentían a la vuelta de la esquina. El Portaba un traje azul marino con negro, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del pasado o al menos eso parecía, pues de vez en cuando sonreía en silencio y sus ojos parecían perdidos en medio de la nada. Puedo recordar su olor, esa fina colonia tan anunciada en cada avenida de la ciudad pero que tan pocas personas podían darse el lujo de comprarla. La corbata amarilla que hacia juego con sus ojos, y ni pensar en aquellos zapatos negros brillantes… hasta me parecía poder ver a una que otra sirvienta desvelándose cada noche para que estuvieran listos la mañana siguiente.

En aquella ocasión me encontraba haciendo un encargo de mi padre, encargo que tenía que hacer en una empresa asociada con la nuestra.

Un año, y el momento sigue paralizado en mi cabeza, dispuesto a revivirlo en cualquier momento.

Entré por la puerta principal de aquel enorme lugar, todo tapizado en negro y gris con detalles dorados. Los muebles eran renovados cada año, me sorprendía el gasto inútil que hacían. Una que otra vez les hice llegar una sugerencia pero no la recibieron muy bien, así que jamás les volví a decir nada.

Caminé hasta donde se encontraba la recepcionista, pareciera como si las personas esperaran verme, ver a la hija del "gran jefe" como llamaban a mi padre. No es que quisiera exhibirme por todo el lugar, si no que no podía evitarlo.

-Hola Anna, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?- decía una joven, su sonrisa era la primera que había visto en toda la mañana.

-Quiero los documentos que anexó Silver la semana pasada-

-Permíteme…-

Jun era una vieja conocida, me era de mucha ayuda al momento de hacer algún tipo de papelería. En ocasiones me obligaban a trabajar por múltiples razones, ella me ayudaba bastante al momento de querer aprender sobre el negocio, y a pesar de ser una simple secretaria sabia lo que los grandes empresarios tenían guardado en su cabeza.

Después de casi media hora de estar esperando, lo vi de reojo, por un momento me hizo saber que se dirigía hacia mi, el corazón empezó a latir cada vez mas rápido, fue raro, ya que no solía estar tan nerviosa con cualquier persona.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó, nunca pensé que fuera tan directo.

-¿Perdón?-le contesté volteando-Creí no haber escuchado un saludo.

-Hola…-dijo haciendo una mueca-Soy Ren Tao-

-Anna-respondí. Estrechamos las manos para después conversar un poco.

Los tiempos cambian y me fue gustando cada vez más, al grado de estar a punto de una obsesión.

¿Que me gustó de el? Es confuso, pero cuando estoy con él me pierdo totalmente. Además de que tenemos mucho en común.

A veces pedo decir que odio estar enamorada.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó varios meses después.

Esa noche fue una de las mejores, no me había vestido para la ocasión, ya que había salido del trabajo y me esperaba justo en las puertas del edificio. No tuvo otra salida que la de llevarme a su casa, era demasiado tarde como para encontrar algún restaurante abierto.

Una pequeña mesa en el jardín, adornos bastantes caros y con la compañía de varios sirvientes, yo acepte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo1: Una fiesta no tan elegante.<strong>_

Los primeros días de cada mes ella llamaba a su padre para darle cuentas de todo lo que había hecho. Odiaba tales llamadas por que era como si la estuviese vigilando. Y con justa razón, ya que la amenazaba con dejarla fuera de la herencia si no lo hacia. Aunque sabía que solo eran más que puras palabras, por ser hija única, ella acataba órdenes para no tener ninguna clase de problemas con el jefe.

No extrañaba estar junto a sus padres, sino al contrario estaba feliz de estar lejos de ellos. Su antigua vida no fue tan agradable. Por una parte, su madre casi siempre la mandaba con conocidos con el fin de que ellos la cuidaran, no quería tenerla cerca, ya que era mas fácil una vida sin niños. Y por otro lado, su progenitor solamente le reñía por diversas razones cuando la tenia enfrente. Vivió sola, y lo seguirá haciendo, o al menos esos eran sus planes.

La charla no fue muy larga, este mes no se habían hecho muchas cosas en el trabajo comparado con el anterior y justo cuando iba a terminar la llamada, la chica le soltó la buena nueva.

-Tengo novio-

-¿Te piensas casar?-la voz grabe lo hacia parecer enfadado.-Porque si no, yo no le veo el caso-

Anna estaba cansada de la actitud que tomaba su padre, y aunque en ocasiones era igual a la de ella, no lo soportaba. Sabia que las demás personas pensaban lo mismo de su persona, un día sin más, intentó cambiar su forma de ser sin ningún resultado.

Cerró los ojos mientras él hablaba, aspiró profundo tratando de prestarle atención, sin embargo ¡era tan difícil!

Su mano subió hasta su frente mas de dos veces, parecía cansada, solo quería tomar un baño e irse a la cama.

-Tengo que irme-colgó.

Ya no le importaba lo que pensara, solo lo llamó por avisarle y no causar después problemas entre ellos. Lo conocía a la perfección y podría hasta quitarle su tan apreciada tarjeta de crédito.

Sí, su padre la mantenía. No era algo como para enorgullecerse pero tenía pretextos y una que otra mentira para cuando la gente preguntara sobre el tema.

Deseaba poder casarse pronto para no tener ningún tipo de responsabilidades, mas que pagar a tiempo a la servidumbre, comprar ropa para asistir a un evento importante o simplemente quedar bien con las personas.

Su noviazgo no llevaba más de un año, no obstante estaban a punto de cumplirlo. Se reprochaba a si misma por no haberle avisado antes, porque en cuanto se enterara del aniversario comenzaría a presionar sobre la boda.

Empezó a teclear en la computadora algunas cifras pendientes de uno que otro papel esparcido a su alrededor. Sus planes eran terminar el trabajo pendiente y distraerse por el centro de la ciudad comprando.

El teléfono se escuchó repentinamente haciéndola sobresaltar. Sin apartar la vista del monitor llegó a el, saludó brevemente y aclaró que no tenia tiempo sin importar quien estuviera del otro lado.

-¿Anna?-

-Ren, eres tú-murmuró-¿Qué quieres?-

- Hoy tengo una boda, a la cual no pude decir que no y…

-Quieres que vaya contigo-interrumpió.

-Así es-contestó nervioso-¿Podrás?-

Trató de pensar en algún otro tema para esquivar la pregunta, aquellas fiestas ya no eran para ella. Aunque en algún punto del pasado hubiera sido diferente. Su padre se había encargado de desgastar el gusto por las mismas.

-No-articuló-Tengo mucho trabajo para entregar mañana-

-Yo podría ayudarte si así aceptas-

Era hora de pensarlo dos veces, lo que dijo podría ser una muy buena oportunidad para descansar. No había mucho trabajo y lo que tenía se lo daría a él.

Sonrió cínicamente para si misma observando su bolso a un par de metros. Sabía que de algún modo aceptaría o ella no iría.

-Esta bien, pero necesitaré dinero para comprarme ropa-dejó todo lo de lado y siguió conversando.

-Bien, pagas con tu tarjeta y me mandas los recibos a mi oficina-habló débilmente esperando a que la chica no hubiese escuchado lo que dijo-Solo pagaré la mitad. Paso por ti a las ocho-

Se apartó del escritorio y comió un par de cosas que se encontraban en el refrigerador. La comida no era agradable cada vez que intentaba cocinar, había pensado ordenar comida a domicilio pero ya no tenía tiempo pues ya pasaban de las cinco.

Aunque su padre quería darle una vida con lujos y comodidades apenas y le alcanzaba para un pequeño departamento como para una persona, con una recamara espaciosa y un baño. Por el momento le dejó de mandar dinero, desde hace dos semanas ella debía pagar lo que compraba. Se estaba quedando pobre a no ser por el trabajo que ejercía en la empresa.

Si todo salía bien y se llegaba a casar con Ren Tao sus problemas se acabarían, para eso debía esperar de un año y medio a dos años, cuando los padres de éste lo empezaran a presionar para formalizar.

Salió rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia una prestigiosa boutique del centro de la ciudad, llevaba más de dos años comprando ahí, y aunque sabia que ya no debía comprar mas por sus altos precios, este era un muy buen motivo como para satisfacer todos sus gustos. Condujo por las grandes avenidas en un automóvil rentado, su progenitor al principio se lo había regalado, sin embargo cambió de parecer en el primer choque que tuvo la chica justamente después de acabar con las clases de manejo.

Lo estacionó a dos cuadras del lugar. Las calles estaban repletas de autos por ser domingo.

Se demoró más de una hora para escoger el vestido que se pondría, mientras que las sandalias sólo le tomaron media hora. Cogió dos que tres cosas más que estaban a su alcance para después irse con la tarjeta de crédito aún en la mano.

Ducharse y cambiarse no le tomo más de lo que estimaba y cuando Tao llegó ella ya lo esperaba en la puerta de entrada.

-Vámonos- le dijo cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Con una leve sonrisa el chico la recibió con un beso para después conducirla hasta la puerta de su automóvil. Volteó a verla más de dos veces antes de arrancar y sonrió al notar el color violeta del vestido.

-Gracias por aceptar acompañarme-suspiró-Lo ultimo que quería era asistir pero da la casualidad de que irá un empresario que he perseguido desde hace tres años-

Se preguntaba porque conducía con tanta precaución cuando estaba con ella comparada a cuando se encontraba con sus amigos.

-¿Piensas hacer algún trato con él?-

-Claro, dicen por ahí que las utilidades, con él siendo socio, son maravillosas-sonrió deteniendo el carro totalmente-Llegamos.-

-No pensé que estuviera tan cerca-

-¿Debimos caminar?-

-No-respondió tajantemente mientras que su compañero reía.

Era un lugar amplio, no se arrepentía de haber comprado la vestimenta más elegante del lugar ya que se podía apreciar que las demás personas habían hecho lo mismo. Saludó a varios conocidos para después tomar asiento en una mesa especialmente apartada para él. Trató de buscar a los familiares de éste sin ningún resultado, se imaginaba que la ceremonia era de algún familiar o conocido pero al parecer no era así.

-Aguarda un minuto, debo saludar a alguien-dicho esto se marcho sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Observó a los novios por un largo momento, la novia parecía ser extranjera por sus rasgos, el color del vestido parecía quedarle perfecto para su piel morena. El esposo por su parte vestía algo elegante como era de suponerse. Ambos conversaban plácidamente con personas que parecían ser muy cercanas.

A lo lejos Ren regresaba a la mesa con jóvenes de su misma edad, claramente debían ser sus amigos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo levantándose con la intención de presentarse.

-Él es Yoh Asakura, socio de tu padre-ambos se hicieron una corta reverencia y siguieron escuchando-Lyserg, mi socio y Horokeu, director de recursos humanos-

- Bien, dos socios y un bueno para nada…yo soy Anna Kyouyama, novia de Ren-

Intentaba verse interesada ante cualquier cosa que aquellos cuatro pudieran decir, tomaron asiento todos en la misma mesa y comenzaron a charlar sobre negocios. Eso era lo último que ella deseaba escuchar, así que solo permanecía ahí sin comentar ni una sola palabra.

Ya avanzada la noche, varias bebidas alcohólicas fueron puestas frente a cada uno de los invitados, ellos siguieron con la copa en la mano hasta después de haber servido la comida. Tao buscó con la mirada a la razón por la cual estaba ahí, minutos después lo localizó.

-Si me disculpan, Horo horo y yo tenemos algo que hacer-

Siguieron comiendo sin respuesta alguna, uno que otro sonrió mientras buscaba algún tema de conversación.

-¿Así que tu padre tiene una empresa?-preguntó Lyserg algo interesado-¿Ocupas algún puesto?-

Anna se detuvo a pensar, no podía decirle que era mensajera y secretaria personal de su padre, tenia que pensar en algo mejor, algo que estuviera a la altura de ellos dos. Observó su bolso lleno de pequeñas notas con cifras, pagares y recordatorios. Tomó su celular nerviosa observando que tenia varios mensajes nuevos de su madre, volteó a verlos con una leve sonrisa en la boca y una mentira en la cabeza.

-Mi padre me regalo un porcentaje de sus acciones-bebió un trago de vino y prosiguió-A veces me manda al extranjero para reuniones y cerrar negocios-

Reuniones y cerrar negocios, cuando en realidad solo la mandaba para buscar clientes, era como de esas señoritas que iban de casa en casa ofreciendo su producto.

-¿Que tal si nos vamos de esta aburrida boda y nos marchamos a un lugar mejor?-dijo Lyserg con una sonrisa en la boca y varias copas encima.

Yoh rio al escuchar a su amigo, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él ya que el festejo se había vuelto algo desanimado. Se levantó y dirigiéndose hacia él tomó la copa de su compañero y la alejó.

-Bien, ¿que tal si vamos con Hao? Escuché que tiene una fiesta en su departamento, o ¿que tal si nos vamos al mío y platicamos?-el castaño tornó sus ojos a Anna y preguntó-¿Quieres venir? Será con mi hermano-

-Si, gracias. Iremos a la fiesta, no aguanto mas estar aquí sentada-

A lo lejos podía observar a su novio discutiendo con tres o cuatro sujetos. Segundos después entró al baño seguido de su amigo.

-Le avisaré a Ren y Horo Horo, ustedes adelántense-

Los dos lo obedecieron y decidieron salir del lugar, la chica iba prácticamente en el mismo estado que el castaño, algo alcoholizados, reían en ocasiones y se volteaban a ver seguido.

Era seguro que después de esta noche volvería a verlos, especialmente después de su boda, se podía notar que eran amigos cercanos. Se mezclaba con personas de dinero, le gustaba sentirse importante aunque en realidad no lo fuera.

Caminaron hasta un estacionamiento cerca del local, subieron al auto de Yoh y partieron enseguida.

Tuvo el presentimiento de que no debería estar ahí, tal vez las copas que se había tomado la habían afectado un poco. Subió la mano hasta su cabeza y peinó un poco su cabello, no podía esta ahí con un extraño y menos despeinada.

Quiso preguntar más de dos veces si podrían regresar y esperar a los demás, se sentía sola y rara. Sin duda el tipo que estaba a su lado tenía cara de buena gente, sonrisa sincera, gentil, de muy buen ver. Muy diferente a Ren.

Se relajó por un momento, seguro que no tenia por que temer, se reuniría con Tao muy pronto y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Volvió su cara hacia el joven mientras este conducía, a lo mejor si lo hubiera conocido antes que a su novio hubiera echo lo que estuviera en sus manos para estar junto a él. No sabía si esos eran los efectos del alcohol o si solamente su corazón latía rápido por estar con un desconocido a solas.

-Llegamos-

Trató de reconocer la calle en la que se encontraba, esta era muy transitada, así que debía de conocerla. Edificios altos y una gran iluminación era lo único que se podía percibir. Tal vez después se ocuparía de buscar algún mapa y tratar de ubicarse. Pero por ahora no.

Bajó en silencio mientras el castaño llevaba hasta la puerta varias cajas repletas de papelería y sonrió al notar la mirada de la chica en él.

-Debo llevar esto a la sala-dijo cerciorándose de que el carro estuviera bien cerrado.

-¿Vives con tu hermano?-preguntó curiosa sin dejar de verlo.

-No, yo vivo en el piso de abajo-

A pesar de su notoria posición económica, la edificación aparentaba ser de clase media mientras que el interior era aun más elegante sin contar que los ascensores se encontraban fuera de servicio. Tenía un par de preguntas en torno a aquello, en el segundo piso se observaban una que otra puerta desgastada y manchas en la pared, sin embargo no deseaba incomodarlo como lo hacia su padre con ella cuando gastaba mas de lo debido.

A medida que subían, cada escalón se le hacia mas molesto, maldecía el momento en que se metió las sandalias sin habérselas puesto por lo menos un par de horas antes de la boda. Tropezó varias veces haciendo que el castaño dejara lo que traía en las manos para poder ayudarla. Al final decidió sentarse un momento en el penúltimo escalón para tomar un poco de aire ante el sonriente chico.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó haciendo un mohín.-No creo que pueda con mas de dos pisos.-

-Mi departamento esta en el siguiente- dijo acompañándola sentándose mas arriba que ella-Puedes descansar ahí un rato antes de subir con Hao-

-Podrías vivir en un lugar más elegante, donde siempre estén disponibles los ascensores-

Por más que se había resistido a hacer comentario sobre el asunto, las palabras se le habían salido de la boca directamente sin pasar por la cabeza. El chico rió por varios segundos mientras que ella bajaba la cabeza con la intención de no verlo a los ojos y esperar una respuesta.

-Creo que me gusta vivir aquí solo por eso-sonrió-Así no pago gimnasio y le pasó más dinero a mis abuelos-

-¿Los mantienes?-preguntó atónita.

-No, eso suelen hacer mis padres-comentó haciendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras-Yo solo les paso dinero para que lo trabajen, al final me lo devuelven en víveres y así todos somos felices-

Anna se había quedado con la boca abierta sin poder creerlo, ella jamás haría algo así ya que el dinero que le pagaban era muy poco comparado al que le darían en cualquier otro trabajo. Su recompensa eran los viajes de negocios fuera de Japón, ahí era donde se cobraba con las tarjetas de crédito de la empresa comprando todo cuanto pudiera.

-Vamos-dijo intentando levantarse. Dio un paso sin éxito tropezando de nuevo con el último escalón.

-Creo que no estas en forma-se inclinó hacia ella ofreciéndole su ayuda-O tomaste unas copas de mas-

-Hoy fue un día muy largo-

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, no tenía el más mínimo interés en ponerse a discutir con él sobre cualquier cosa. Caminó un par de pasos deteniéndose en cuanto sintió la mano de Yoh en la cintura, volteó para comprobar que en realidad fuera éste e intentó descifrar sus intenciones.

-¿Qué haces?

-Evitando que no te caigas.

Él sonrió mientras ella solo hacia una mueca de disgusto. Subieron hasta llegar a una puerta blanca que más bien era parecido a un pedazo de madera desgastada sujeta a un marco de igual color. Tomó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, pues de un lado llevaba la caja y por el otro Anna se apoyaba de su hombro mientras abría.

Su departamento era algo lujoso, tenía lo básico pero aun así era de muy buena calidad. Los muebles daban la apariencia de ser importados, las alfombras y cortinas parecían estar a juego, y las paredes eran de colores claros. Era como si hubiera sido diseñado y cuidado especialmente por una mujer, ¿tendría pareja? ¿Estaría viviendo con alguien? ¡Que le importaba! Ella solo quería divertirse un rato.

Se dirigió a la sala mientras que él dejaba la papelería en una de las tres habitaciones que había, se sentó en el piso y abrazó fuertemente sus piernas apoyando su cabeza en el sillón.

-¿Te sientes mal?-preguntó el castaño con preocupación mientras se acercaba a ella-Puedo traerte una pastilla-

-Solo estoy algo mareada-respondió con calma-Ven…al parecer si necesito algo-

Se arrodilló frente a ella posando una de sus manos en el hombro, acercó su rostro para examinar a la chica cuando sintió sus labios contra los de él. Intentó oponerse, trató de alejarla pero en menos de dos minutos sus dedos ya la estaban desvistiendo.

Las manos de la chica iban desde su cabello hasta el abdomen con desesperación, trataba de pensar en lo que estaba apunto de suceder y en lo incorrecto que seria si llegaba a termino, sin embargo, los susurros que producía la piel de la rubia contra la tela de la blusa lo incitaba a seguir con el acto. Instintivamente seguía quitándole la ropa con torpeza demostrando su inexperiencia mientras el beso se alargaba haciendo que fuera cada vez más difícil respirar.

Teniendo los ojos cerrados dejaban a los otros cuatro sentidos disfrutarse mutuamente, se absorbían el uno al otro, percibían las suaves colonias, el ligero olor a alcohol, sentían cada caricia, como se intensificaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, escuchaban los gemidos si distinguir los propios y se degustaban mientras las papilas gustativas hacían lo suyo con la boca del otro.

Una experiencia deliciosa, la mente abandonaba el cuerpo por lapsos de tiempo indefinido y luego regresaba para empujar al cuerpo al siguiente nivel.

Anna le quitó la camisa con facilidad para después ayudarlo a quitarse la propia, tomó la mano del castaño para que parara y prosiguió a desvestirse ella sola mientras que él hacia lo mismo. Yoh bajo acariciando la mandíbula con sus labios aplicando besos y lamidas cuando la situación lo requería. En ropa interior siguieron rozándose suavemente contra el otro deseando sin suerte que el acto no acabara pronto. La desesperación había disminuido pero aún seguían teniendo hambre.

Acarició el pecho femenino por debajo del sostén, escuchaba gemidos y palabras masculladas, capturó el botón con el pulgar y el índice mientras su lengua salía a probar el cuello de la extraña sin decoro. La mano libre descendió hasta su miembro acariciándoselo y notando cuan rígido estaba para después acordarse de otro sitio de mayor importancia, pasó al cuerpo de la chica y la sumergió en la suave tela hundiéndose en su intimidad, recorriéndola y estudiando los puntos más sensibles.

Dejó lo que hasta ese momento estaba haciendo y la recostó sobre la alfombra, se deshizo de lo que quedaba de ropa tanto la él como la ella y siguió acariciándole el cuerpo mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas al ver que no obtenía resistencia alguna. Con los dedos dirigió el miembro erecto hacia la cavidad de la chica entrando lentamente y notando como cerraba ojos y arqueaba la espalda en un intento de pedir más.

Notó como el suave balanceo se iba convirtiendo en enérgicas embestidas hasta alcanzar el clímax sin poder contenerse más.

* * *

><p>-Ya deberían de estar aquí-dijo Lyserg buscando a los dos jóvenes-Debieron llegar antes-<p>

-De seguro Anna se fue, mencionó que tenía que terminar un trabajo-

Ren caminó hasta una pequeña mesa que contenía varias copas con contenido alcohólico y tomó una para después voltear hacia Hao y saludarlo desde lejos con la otra mano.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota<strong>_: Aquí les presento mi nuevo fic, al principio no le di mucha importancia pues tenía otras ideas más importantes pero al final este es el primero que salió del horno. Perdón por lo de las empresas y los personajes con dinero, en lo personal a mí ya no me gusta ese tipo de fics pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, necesito que el padre se mantenga ocupado xD

¡Es tan raro para mi escribir un capitulo con mas de cinco hojas! No es lo mío y se siente bien.

Es el tercer lemon que escribo en toda mi corta existencia, pues el segundo que hice es el que hay en siguiente capitulo (o intento de lemon) este ni siquiera estaba contemplado, un día me dieron ganas de escribirlo y aquí esta. Así que si hay algún problema por ahí pido disculpas.

Este fic comienza con un YxAxR pero no siempre se va a quedar así, espero que no sea ten confuso.

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Un largo despertar

_**La otra vida.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Un largo despertar.**_

_**PVO de Anna**_

* * *

><p>¿Qué es aquel ruido? Parece demasiado lejano, aun así hace una pésima combinación con la luz del sol… ¿Es un despertador? ¡Aun no quiero levantarme! mas sin embargo, un estremecimiento termina por alejarme del poco sueño que me queda. Tengo frio. ¿Dónde diablos se encuentra la sabana? O mejor dicho ¿en donde esta mi cama?<p>

Abro los ojos lentamente adaptándome a una luz, esta es extraña comparada con la de mi habitación, ya que ahí las cortinas siempre están cerradas sea de día o de noche. Aquí no, pareciera que estoy en el exterior, una suave brisa me acaricia provocándome repentinos temblores lo que termina por convencerme de que no estoy ni siquiera en mi departamento. Sorprendida, elevo la mirada y con ella la mitad del cuerpo para darme cuenta que me dormí sobre una alfombra de color café claro y con un tipo castaño que sigue aun dormido. Mi corazón reacciona al verlo ¿Quién es?

Aquello que siento no es más que sorpresa, coraje y vergüenza.

-¡Despierta!-grité levantándome totalmente y notando que algo falta.

¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿Qué hice anoche? Un leve dolor de cabeza respondió a mis preguntas, creo que lo mío no es el alcohol. Busqué rápidamente aquel vestido que acababa de comprar especialmente para la boda, un par de minutos después lo localizo sobre la silla del comedor mientras siento como una mirada se posa sobre mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba el chico poniéndose de pie.

-Eso quiero saber yo también-

Inspeccioné su rostro soñoliento y recorrí su cuerpo aun desnudo. Desvié la mirada rápidamente para acabar de vestirme e irme en cuanto antes. En cuanto me puse la ropa, busqué el baño para estudiar mi apariencia. Tal vez no necesitaría más que una buena peinada.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir a los demás?-preguntó mientras yo humedecía mi rostro y cabello.

-¡Nada!-grité-No paso nada entre nosotros, solo me llevaste a casa en la noche y punto-

Parecía una buena mentira, si necesitaba de alguna más pensaría en el momento. Pareció entenderme, aunque se notaba que a él no le gustaba mentir.

Me quité el resto de maquillaje con papel sanitario y me peiné con un cepillo que se encontraba en una repisa.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-

-¡No!, Me iré en un taxi-

Ya no quería saber más, estaba enojada conmigo misma antes que con cualquier otra persona, intentaba no darle importancia al hecho de que me había acostado con un extraño. No era mi primera vez como para sentirme exageradamente triste pero sin duda la depresión iba a hacer su aparición en cuanto estuviera frente a frente con mi novio.

Recorrí puerta por puerta buscando su habitación en busca de algo con que cubrirme por si me encontraba con algún conocido, pues en el piso de arriba fue la fiesta y no se si ya se fueron todos a casa. Sobre la cama había una pequeña manta verde que me serviría para cubrir mi espalda y cabello.

-Me voy a llevar esto-le dije mostrándosela mientras él entraba.

-No hay problema-sonrió-Ya llamé a un taxi, en cualquier momento estará aquí-

Genial, a él también le urgía que me fuera. Me pregunto si tendrá pareja, ¿alguna mujer aparecerá por la puerta si me niego a irme? Tal vez no debería quedarme a averiguarlo, así que le devolví una diminuta sonrisa, tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia puerta sin despedirme ni a voltear a verlo. Así está mejor.

Una vez más tendría que vérmelas con aquellas fastidiosas escaleras ya que seguían en reparación los acensares. Tomé el pasamano y pasados veinte minutos ya estaba en el primer piso con rumbo hacia la salida observando que ya me estaban esperando.

Salí del edificio cubierta por la frazada hasta la cintura, volví la mirada hacia arriba buscando las ventanas del apartamento donde minutos antes había despertado, recordé la brisa y la gran iluminación que tenia la sala y me sorprendí al notar que los ventanales aun abiertos eran más grandes que todos los demás. Sin querer me despedí del magnífico departamento y de los recuerdos breves que había en el.

-¿Dónde la llevo?-preguntó el conductor haciéndome sobresaltar.

Con susurros le di mi dirección mientras me subía al coche, bajé la mirada y no la subí hasta que se detuvo. Fue un viaje realmente largo, me alegré de haber vivido lejos de él ya que así no podré verlo durante mucho tiempo y sería casi imposible encontrármelo por la calle.

Le pagué al hombre y me dispuse a entrar directamente al ascensor, hubiera besado el suelo de éste porque siempre estaban funcionando, pero aun tenía algo de cordura. Presione el botón y esperé.

Ya en la sala lo único que deseaba era llegar a mi habitación y bañarme. Arrojé aquella frazada sobre el sillón y noté que me habían llamado por teléfono. Tuve que implorar para que no fuera mi padre, ya que si no le contestaba el infierno venia hacia mí y cada vez era peor.

Era Ren, había trece llamadas de su oficina.

-Oficina…-susurré.

Corrí hasta mi ordenador mandando al demonio los planes que había hecho al llegar. Lo encendí y busque los documentos para concluir mi trabajo. Esperaba tenerlos para antes de que anocheciera, el despacho donde debería de entregarlos cerraba a las diez, así que si lograba terminarlo para entonces, no tendría ningún problema.

Deseaba bañarme, quitarme este horrible olor, deshacerme de este vestido y tirarlo a la basura. Sonó el teléfono en cuanto comencé a teclear, extendí mi brazo y lo alcancé sin mayor problema.

-Diga.

-¿Anna? ¿Dónde habías estado?-dijo con enfado haciéndome sentir algo culpable.

-Fui…fui con una amiga a desayunar-esperé a que creyera la mentira y después añadí-Acabo de llegar-

-¿Crees que podamos vernos hoy en la noche?-

Me detuve a pensar por un par de minutos, sentía la ligera necesidad de verlo y pedirle perdón, justificar mi falta y esperar a que me perdonara, pero sin duda era algo que jamás iba a hacer. Seguramente aquello llegaría a oídos de otras personas y no sería nada bueno para mí.

-¡No! como te había dicho ayer, tengo trabajo pendiente-respondí.

-Puedo ayudarte-

En algún otro momento esa hubiera sido una oferta que no había podido rechazar. Negué más de dos veces antes de colgar para seguir frente al ordenador.

Como lo había planeado acabé justamente a las nueve y media de la noche, lo que me impidió asearme antes de salir. Sólo me cambié de ropa y me puse un perfume olvidado en el segundo cajón del tocador. Me lo habían regalado en mi cumpleaños y su olor no fue mi favorito por lo que lo tenía ahí en caso de emergencia. Me puse los zapatos más cómodos que pude encontrar tratando de que combinaran con mi falda negra y la blusa naranja.

Conduje por más de veinte minutos con nerviosismo. Al llegar, observé que la secretaria salía de la oficina con llave en mano dispuesta a cerrar.

-¡Espere!-grité saliendo del auto.

Llegue hasta ella corriendo mientras me veía extrañada por mi actitud, trató de reconocerme sin éxito pues nos habíamos visto solamente un par de veces.

-¿Puede poner esto en el despacho del licenciado Britt?-respiré hondo y susurré-Por favor-

La chica se quedo inmóvil ante mi petición, de nuevo me observó algo enfadada y confundida, tomó la carpeta de entre mis manos y caminó de nuevo hasta su escritorio para aventar ahí los papeles.

Supuse que estaba cansada, después de un largo día de trabajo yo también me pongo así, ahora solo quiero llegar, ducharme y acostarme. Tal vez podría dormir toda la noche o tal vez no. Eso depende los planes que tenga entre manos mi cerebro.

Sé que el remordimiento me matará, yo no deseaba dormir con ese hombre. Aunque eso de "_dormir"_ es un decir, por el sueño que tengo es probable que solo haya dormido un par de horas.

Conduje de nuevo hasta mi departamento. Al llegar, me despojé de la ropa lo más rápido que pude y fui hacia la ducha. No me importaba si no había agua caliente, simplemente abrí las llaves y entré en ella. No sé cómo puede acabar, cada dos segundos estuve a punto de dormirme o simplemente me quedaba pensando en la noche anterior y en lo imbécil que fui.

La mañana siguiente me levanté pasadas las diez de la mañana, no tenía muchos asuntos que hacer más que hablarle al licenciado para comprobar que los papeles de ayer estuvieran bien. Aquello era una demanda que tenía mi padre por parte de otra empresa, yo nunca quise enterarme de los problemas legales, sin embargo un día pidió mi ayuda y desde aquel momento hago cualquier papelería sobre el asunto.

Debería llamar a Ren… debería. Creo que al iniciar día me pareció ver que tenía más de quince llamadas procedentes de su celular u oficina. No me importó y ni siquiera escuché el teléfono así que tenía un buen pretexto o al menos debería pensar en uno mejor.

Teclee el numero de su oficina y colgué varias veces antes de que me contestaran.

-¿Se encuentra Ren Tao?-pregunté.

-No se encuentra, ¿Quién lo busca?-

-Su novia-

Mejor dejarlo así, si le hubiera dicho mi nombre a lo mejor no me hubiera conocido y buscaría en su agenda el nombre para saber si tenía cita con él. Dudó un momento y después contestó.

-Me temo que se fue hace más de dos horas, ¿gusta dejarle algún un mensaje?-

-No gracias-dicho esto, colgué.

Me pregunto donde podrá estar. Estas eran horas de estar trabajando y hoy es día de estar enterrado en papeles en la oficina y no de salir a juntas con socios.

Marqué a su celular sin suerte alguna pues al parecer lo tenía apagado, así que decidí dejarle un mensaje y marcarle a su mejor amigo.

En ocasiones pasaba horas encerrado en su casa discutiendo, hablando de trabajo o tomando alcohol. Algo muy raro en Ren, pero sin embargo lo hacía.

-Hola, me preguntaba si…-mascullé-¿Esta Ren contigo?-

Horo horo parecía un buen tipo, o al menos me cae bien cuando no está cerca de mí. Había algo extraño en su voz, parecía estar muy alegre. De seguro si se encontraba y estarían tomando juntos, pero ¿a esta hora?

-Sí, eeh...Anna, si esta pero no puede contestar por ahora-articuló-Dice que luego te llama-

De seguro se cansó de llamarme y trata de evitarme. Antes de que intentara decirle algo más, ya había colgado.

Pasé toda la mañana tratando de ocuparme de algunos pendientes, lo único que conseguí fue que mi conciencia cobrara vida y me fastidiara todo el día. Así que decidí dar una vuelta por la tarde mientras pasaba el tempo para volverle a hablar.

Salí del departamento con rumbo al elevador, me quede frente a el por un par de minutos decidiendo si presionaba el botón o no. Di media vuelta y caminé hacia las escaleras sin pensarlo dos veces. Me repetí a mi misma que necesitaba conocer el edificio donde vivía por si había alguna emergencia. Así que en lugar de bajar rápido, me detuve en cada piso observando los números en las puertas y notando que también había algunas muy gastadas comparada con la que tenía yo. Sabía que en el edificio había solamente departamentos elegantes, esa fue la razón por la cual me vine a vivir, así que me sorprendió ver algunas alfombras descoloridas y una que otra planta seca en las esquinas.

Creo que disfruté mucho mi pequeño recorrido, algo que antes ni me lo hubiera imaginado. Al llegar a la calle solo caminé sin rumbo disfrutando del aire fresco mientras veía los mostradores de las tiendas de antigüedades. Nunca había entrado a una, solo las veía desde el automóvil cuando salía al trabajo ya que por la noche estaban cerradas y no se podían ver con claridad. Me llamó la atención un pequeño reloj de bolsillo, me recordó a uno que portaba mi padre heredado por el abuelo. También sonreí levemente cuando vi a una pequeña muñeca de porcelana portando un gran vestido verde, yo tenía uno así en mi niñez, no recuerdo quien me lo había regalado para mi cumpleaños numero ocho, pero si de los grandes disgustos que me provocaba. Odiaba ese vestido con todas mis ganas…quizá compre esa muñeca mas tarde.

Entré a una mueblería que se veía decente, observé cada mueble mientras me dirigía a uno en especial. Era un comedor de caoba ovalado con seis sillas, rocé con los dedos el respaldo de una de ellas, era igual al que había visto en el departamento del castaño.

Seguí mi camino intentando alejar de mi el indeseable recuerdo que me abrazaba fuertemente, y sin mas, frente a mi estaba un tipo dándome la espalda, de mi misma estatura y cabello café.

-Disculpa...-

¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Él no debe de estar aquí! ¿Por qué me hacia ilusiones? ¿Por qué mis piernas empezaban a temblar? Sin duda no era y si lo era, no debería de estar hablándole, ni siquiera debería de estar pensando en él. Me estaba sintiendo furiosa por haber pensado en esas cosas cuando debería de estar con mi novio lejos de aquí.

-¿Si? ¿Qué desea?-preguntaba mientras yo suspiraba aliviada.

Por suerte era otra persona, un sujeto que sin duda era empleado del lugar. Portaba unas gafas pequeñas y en su rostro se apreciaba una barba muy densa y varios granos hacían presencia junto a la nariz.

-Lo siento, lo confundí-dije retirándome.

¿Me confundí? ¿Que no pude haber pensado en otra cosa? Corrí de nuevo hasta llegar al elevador y subí en el prometiéndome no volver a hacer nada que me recordara aquella noche.

Marqué nuevamente el número de su celular y esperé a que esta vez si contestara. Por suerte ahora no lo tenía apagado.

-¿Anna? ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Aun está en pie la invitación para ir a cenar?-

-Claro, yo paso por ti en una hora-

Eso estaba mejor, debía estar con él y pensar en él. Escuché una extraña voz al fondo y una carcajada que Ren trataba de ocultar tosiendo.

-¿Con quién te encuentras?-

-Con Horo Horo-

¿Aun estaba ahí? Eso sí que era extraño, jamás había pasado tantas horas con él, aun así me imaginé que debía sentirse solo y empecé a culparme mentalmente por aquello.

No hablamos mas, al colgar fui directamente a mi habitación para buscar algo decente que ponerme. Busqué por más de quince minutos y por fin encontré un conjunto de blusa blanca y falda negra.

Entré al baño y me duché lo más rápido posible. Tarde más tiempo de lo pensado, así que solo me pasé la secadora de cabello y lo cepillé dejándolo suelto como de costumbre.

Tocó a la puerta justo cuando me disponía a recoger mis cosas, abrí y lo saludé para después depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-Un momento, voy por mis cosas-

-No, prefiero que nos quedemos aquí-dijo posando una de sus manos en mi cintura.

-No tengo nada preparado-

-No importa, podemos pedir comida-acarició mi mentón con la otra mano y lo levantó haciendo que mis ojos se posaran sobre los suyos-Solo quiero hablar sobre algunas cosas-

¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? Por un momento me puse tan nerviosa que pensé que terminaría temblando. Tenía que evitar cualquier tema sobre lo que había sucedido después de la boda o lo iba a lamentar. Él estaba aprendiendo a detectar cualquier mentira que aparecía en mis palabras, así que esperé a que no mencionara palabra alguna sobre "esa" noche.

Me despegué de él y me dirigí hacia la sala para después hacerle un ademan para que me acompañara. Estar sentados uno junto al otro me hizo darme cuenta de que debía mostrarme un poco más afectuosa por la relación que llevábamos. Traté de tomarle la mano mientras comenzaba a hablar pero el ya se había adelantado.

Se acercó a mí mascullando palabras que era imposible entender, me besó cerca de la boca y sonrió débilmente mientras conducía sus manos hacia mi cuello provocándome breves escalofríos con cada roce.

Él comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo sobre la fina tela de mi blusa, sus besos se hacían cada vez más apasionados conforme el tiempo transcurría. Yo no opuse resistencia ni tenía pensado hacerlo, era mi novio y tendría que suceder algo como esto en cualquier momento. Además tenía la esperanza de que aquello me hiciera olvidar el pasado. Aparté de mi cabeza todos los pensamientos que se empezaban a acumular y traté de disfrutar aquellos roces.

Bajó a mi cuello y siguió tocando mi cuerpo sin ningún tipo de prohibición. Me dejé llevar, incluso traté de hacerle saber que yo también lo deseaba arqueando la espalda y haciendo que mis manos vagaran por su torso. No resultó, él estaba cada vez más rígido, así que bajé mis brazos y esperé a que él se detuviera en algún momento.

Ren iba cada vez más rápido haciéndome sentir incomoda, abrió mi blusa con fuerza sin detenerse en cada uno de los botones. Yo le ayudé antes de que desaparecieran por completo y tuviera que mandar a arreglar la prenda, prosiguió con la falda antes de que él se deshiciera de su propia blusa.

Se detuvo un momento a inspeccionar mi cuerpo con una mueca que no supe interpretar bien, supuse que estaba confundido y no sabia que hacer. Dudó unos minutos e internó sus labios en mi vientre mientras que sus manos destrozaban mis prendas íntimas.

Rozó por breves segundos mi piel produciéndome escalofríos para después sentir como mis pezones se erguían, sentí un leve cosquilleo y levantó la cabeza. Acercó su rostro al mío y nos besamos por una fracción de segundo. En esa fracción de segundo lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas. Ahora era mío y nadie me lo iba a quitar.

Me atrajo hacia él y me depositó en el piso con un rápido movimiento. Llevó las manos al pantalón, lo desabrochó y las introdujo en el bóxer masajeando su miembro con suavidad. Él sonreía mientras sus ojos se posaban en mi pecho haciendo que me ruborizara. Ahora estaba desnuda por segunda vez en el mes frente a un hombre completamente diferente.

Una gran cantidad de pánico se apodero de mi cuanto él abrió completamente mis piernas y me penetró con fuerza. Noté que sus ojos estaban cerrados y casi podría apostar que pensaba en alguien más, lo cual me enfureció y esperé a que terminara para alejarme de él.

Sus violentas embestidas se prolongaron por más tiempo de lo esperado, no pude dejar de compararlos y llegar a la conclusión de que quería estar de vuelta en los brazos del castaño.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Cómo podría estar pensando en eso? Tenía que olvidarme de él y vivir este momento, era la primera vez que lo hacía con mi pareja y no debía permitir que eso arruinara el momento. Cerré los ojos para poder permitirme apreciar el placer que debería estar sintiendo, así que llevé una de mis manos al clítoris para estimularme y llegar al orgasmo más fácilmente. Momentos después una oleada de sensaciones inundó mi cuerpo, me sujeté de la base de la mesa de centro y la apreté con fuerza mientras mi compañero igualmente terminaba. Intentó besarme nuevamente y sin éxito, pues lo aparté antes de sentirlo cerca de mí.

-Lo siento-me disculpé-No debimos hacerlo-

Él se quedo se silencio. Yo me levanté con ayuda del sofá y busqué mi ropa mientras la vergüenza se apoderaba de mí. Creo que ya había hecho esto antes, era mi segunda vez en el piso de una sala, solo que ahora era la mía, y aunque estaba en mi territorio no podía evitar que los sentimientos fueran idénticos comparados a los de aquella ocasión.

Me vestí con rapidez antes de que él pudiera terminar de hacer lo mismo y arreglé mi cabello mientras buscaba algunas palabras para hacer que se fuera de inmediato, me tomó un par de minutos pensar en algo pero me interrumpió después de la primera silaba.

-Quería decirte algo…-habló colocándose la ultima prenda.

-Así que, ¿tu verdadera intención si era venir a hablar conmigo?-

-Si-dijo bajando la mirada.

Crucé los brazos esperando a que dijera algo. Me sentía algo rara, como si estuviera dentro de la piel de una prostituta, que solo esperaba su paga y a que el cliente se retirara. Pero no había paga, ni él era un cliente a comparación con la vez anterior donde solo faltó el dinero para merecer tal puesto.

No pude dejar de pensar en estas dos experiencias, aquella había sido sin duda mejor, fue apasionante, delicado y ahora tan frio, indiferente, brusco y despreciable.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa-sus ojos se posaron en mi y sus manos viajaron a mis hombros.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su esposa? ¿Así sin más? No es que no hubiera deseado este momento, por fin podía ser parte de una familia respetable y sin pleitos legales como a llegado a ser ahora la mía. En cualquier otro momento sería fantástico, pero estoy confundida, avergonzada… decepcionada de mi misma.

-No, no por ahora-lo aparté de mí, caminé lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrí para él-Déjame sola, por ahora quiero volver a ser soltera.-

Observé como se alejaba rápidamente, sentí que se había enfadado conmigo, no era del tipo a cual se le podía rechazar en una petición así. A mi no me importaba, quería volver a ser la Anna de la cual se pudieran volver a sentir orgullosos sus padres e amigos. Y aunque para algunos era la misma, yo sabía que los había decepcionado.

Me dirigí hacia el baño con el fin de tomar una ducha por segunda vez en el día, a lo mejor al salir me sentiría diferente, tengo la esperanza de que el agua se lleve mis penas.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Pensándolo bien…

_**La otra vida.**_

_**Capitulo 3: Pensándolo bien…**_

* * *

><p>Fue un mes demasiado largo, jamás volvió a ver a Ren y mucho menos a Yoh. Siguió con su vida, trabajando la mayor parte y descansando poco. Tenía la intención de no hacerlo, pues sería inundar su cabeza con recuerdos no gratos. Mantenía a su padre al corriente de los asuntos legales y no le permitía meterse en su vida, aunque en ocasiones era inevitable la pregunta acerca de una posible boda. Anna no respondía, solo cambiaba de tema antes de que terminara descubriendo que ya no andaba con él.<p>

Llevaba varios días sintiéndose mal, la mayoría de las personas le aseguraba que era por tanto trabajo y le aconsejaba que se tomara unas pequeñas vacaciones. Un sábado al despertarse decidió tomarse el día y el fin de semana completo para salir de Tokio e ir a cualquier otro lado. Tomó su coche y condujo sin rumbo hacia el norte, deteniéndose cada dos horas en cualquier supermercado con la intención de ver un mapa.

El viaje solo duró un día, al llegar a un hotel por la noche el celular sonó avisándole que debería de estar trabajando y no descansando como cualquier persona.

-¿Dónde estás?-gruñó su padre.

-¿Qué importa?-preguntó-¡Estoy mal! ¡Necesito descansar!-

Se le revolvió el estomago por tercera vez en el día. Coraje, impotencia y todos los demás sentimientos se arremolinaron dentro de ella. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras escuchaba como tecleaba la secretaria de su progenitor.

-Y entonces ¿por qué no avisaste? ¡Este no es el momento! ¡Regresa!-

-Claro, mañana después de dormir un poco e ir con el médico-dicho esto, colgó.

Estaba harta de trabajar para él, si tan siquiera pudiera largarse de ahí y encontrar otro trabajo. Sin duda era algo que jamás haría, ya que al salirse de la empresa volvería a ser como cualquier otra persona que dejó la licenciatura incompleta con el fin de ganar dinero junto a su padre.

Se dio un baño para despejarse un poco la cabeza y relajarse totalmente. Aún tenía la ilusión de que el médico le recomendara quedarse en cama durante un tiempo y tener el pretexto perfecto para no trabajar, pero ¿Qué haría después, encerrada en casa y sin hacer nada? Ella quería permanecer ahí, le agradaba el hotel y la vista que le proporcionaban las ventanas. Había visto un par de museos que atraían su atención por su extraña apariencia. Quería recorrer las calles y comprar recuerdos o adornos para su cuarto. No como lo había hecho hasta ahora, regresar y trabajar como loca para después llegar a su departamento e intentar dormir sin ningún resultado.

Suspiró profundamente y después se internó en las sabanas con la esperanza de no despertar nunca más.

Al regresar seguramente buscaría a alguien con quien pasar el rato y platicar, necesitaba a la amiga que hasta ahora no tenía. Muchas veces sintió la necesidad de tener alguna, pero por problemas laborales se le había hecho imposible.

Despertó sintiéndose aún más cansada que cuando se acostó, se vistió lentamente y guardo todo en su pequeña bolsa. Bajó y se dispuso a entregar la llave.

Así había trascurrido su fin de semana. Ahora se encontraba nuevamente en Tokio y estaba sentada frente a un escritorio con un doctor completamente extraño. Las únicas veces que había ido con uno era por parte de la compañía y su padre, quien le exigía hacerse un chequeo general por lo menos una vez al año. Prefería guardar reposo cada vez que se enfermaba, o al menos en el tiempo libre que tenía después del trabajo.

Él seguía anotando en una pequeña hoja de maquina, lo hacia desde que dejó de revisarla. Al terminar, le dedico una sonrisa y le explicó:

-Necesito que se haga estos análisis-dijo en un tono serio, lo cual le extrañó-Tengo algunas sospechas y no quiero que caiga un día de estos en un hospital-

_-Al menos ahí podré descansar_-pensó.

-Tómese estas pastillas por mientras y la veo el lunes en la tarde con los resultados-le extendió un pedazo de papel y lo tomó con indiferencia.

-¿No me va a recomendar guardar reposo o algo por el estilo?-preguntó apenada.

-Tal vez después de que confirme mis sospechas-sonrió-Por ahora no haga ningún esfuerzo-

Salió pensativa del consultorio, no le había dicho que guardara reposo, pero al menos le había recetado vitaminas, lo cual podría usar de escusa y decir que el exceso de trabajo le estaba afectando. Su padre pondría mala cara pero lo bueno era que no lo podía ver ya que él se encontraba fuera de Japón.

Regresó a su departamento con la intención de ducharse y hacer los trabajos pendientes para después poder disfrutar de lo que quedaba de su domingo.

El lunes a primera hora fue al laboratorio y después se fue a trabajar. Estaba realmente ansiosa de tener el pretexto para volver a ese lujoso hotel y disfrutar del lugar.

-Anna-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Aquella voz la conocía más que bien, así que no necesitaba voltear para saber quien era. Aun así la impresión de encontrárselo la hizo dar media vuelta y enfrentarlo con su mejor cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con tono serio-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, ni siquiera sabía si seguías vivo o no.-

-Lo siento, Tenia negocios que atender-

-Seguro Tao, seguro-

Sabía que en verdad huía de ella, la manera en que se habían separado no era digna de recordarse y hasta vergonzoso. Todo dejó de funcionar después de que estuvieron juntos, aquella indiferencia de él le molestaba, su mente viajaba y lo comparaba con su antigua experiencia. Así que preferían evitarse, pero esto ya era excesivo.

Dio media vuelta con la intención de darle la espalda, entró en el edificio sabiendo que la seguía, al igual que todas y cada una de las miradas que estaban en la habitación.

-Me dio gusto verte Ren-habló con desgano sobreactuando para su pequeño público.

Quería seguir viéndolo, lo que ellos tenían no era como para destruirse en un par de segundos, además, a su padre le interesaba hablar con él aunque fuera por teléfono y tarde o temprano averiguaría algo. Si, tenía un poco de temor. Temor a que la señalaran como la fracasada de la familia, alguien quien no pudo terminar sus estudios ni pudo casarse con una persona de su nivel, y por si fuera poco, mantenida por su padre. Genial, eso sí que era patético.

Caminó hacia la secretaria que tenía en frente con la esperanza de que la siguiera. Saludó y le tendió un par de carpetas que llevaba en la mano.

-Jun, ¿lo mandas al segundo piso?-

-Claro Anna- dijo sonriente.-¡Hola Ren!-saludó al chico haciendo que éste se acercara mas.

-Ah...y Jun, vengo por ti para comer-

Ella era lo más cercano a una amiga, le había hablado sobre los manejos de la empresa y la había ayudado bastante en sus primeros meses trabajando en el lugar. Aun la auxiliaba en ocasiones, siempre y cuando la rubia estuviera de humor como para soportar eternas conversaciones donde acababan hablando sobre el pequeño Ren.

Desde hace dos años dejó de vivir junto a su hermano, pero ni así se olvido del gran amor y orgullo que sentía por él. Le gustaba traer el tema cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad de hablar con la chica, la curiosidad la llevaba a hacerle preguntas indiscretas y a acercarse cada vez a la verdad. Cosa que no le agradaba a la rubia.

Dio media vuelta encontrándose nuevamente con él, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que comenzara a hablar.

-Quiero seguir frecuentándote-

-Lo pensaré, ahora déjame trabajar-dijo Anna caminado hacia su oficina.

Llegó justo tres minutos antes de la cita, con su bolso en una mano y un sobre en la otra. Acababa de recoger los análisis del laboratorio y ahora lo examinaba

Su inquieta mirada recorrió por tercera vez el colorido consultorio del doctor mientras éste leía con detenimiento las hojas membretadas del laboratorio por segunda vez. Pasó la mano derecha por todo el largo su brazo izquierdo hasta llegar al hombro y de regreso. Su nerviosismo aumentaba con cada segundo y hasta estuvo a punto de gritarle para que reaccionara y le dijera por lo menos unas cuantas palabras. Uno de los cuadros que decoraban la habitación le llamó la atención, tenía todos los colores existentes en su interior y acababa enmarcado en blanco.

-Bien-

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó con un volumen de voz un poco alto.

-Está usted embarazada-contestó sonriente.

Por un momento quiso levantarse, gritarle incoherencias, salirse corriendo y reclamarle su falta de conocimientos. ¡Ella no estaba embarazada! ¿Qué le ocurría a ese señor que decía ser doctor? Se sentía igual que antes, era la misma, ¿hasta cuando dejaría de serlo? ¿Hasta que le empezara a crecer el vientre y tuviera que inventarse alguna mentira? No, no mentiría.

Bajó la cabeza e intentó cubrir su rostro, no tuvo la fuerza para levantarse o fingir que todo iba perfectamente. Ni siquiera había pensado que algo así le ocurriría, nunca se preocupo por saber si ellos usaban protección y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

Después de examinarla le dio una nueva receta y le recomendó descansar mucho, cosa que no le sirvió para mejorar su estado de ánimo. Se levantó de la silla y salió sin decir ni una sola palabra. Poco después se dirigió a la farmacia y ocultó en su bolsa todos los frascos que le habían dado.

Condujo hasta su departamento sin ni siquiera preocuparse por el trabajo, en varias ocasiones estuvo deseosa de hacer eso y ahora que lo hacía no lo disfrutaba en absoluto. Un suspiro rompió el silencio y una de sus lágrimas resbaló por su mejilla. Detuvo el auto frente a la puerta y corrió con la intención de ocultarse de la gente.

Si alguien la hubiera visto juraría que estaba enojada con alguien o incluso con ella misma, que no estaba triste, solo un poco angustiada. Sin embargo, por fortuna nadie la vio entrar al edificio y menos a su apartamento.

Debía solucionarlo lo antes posible, limpió su cara con lo primero que encontró mientras una idea le pasaba por la cabeza. Tomó su celular que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesita y marcó el único número que se sabía de memoria aparte del suyo.

-¿Diga?-

-Ren, quiero hablar contigo-dijo con voz entrecortada-¿Puedes venir ahorita?-

-Claro Anna, ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó extrañado.

-Luego hablamos-

Colgó el teléfono y lo aventó sin importarle donde callera, al escucharlo estrellarse contra la pared ni se inmuto, solo se estremeció levemente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Se acomodo en el sillón y quedó recostada permaneciendo ahí sumida en sus pensamientos, intentando tomar decisiones, haciendo pequeños planes y descartándolos después de haberlos terminado.

Permaneció ahí por más de media hora, descubrió que por fin no le importaba el tiempo, no sentía la necesidad de observar un reloj o pensar que haría en la próxima hora, solo se sumió en si misma. Era esto lo más cómodo que había sentido desde sus últimas vacaciones fuera de Japón, donde tenía más de medio día para disfrutar fuera de los compromisos de trabajo.

Sonrió y disfrutó el momento, segundos después llegó a su mente el recuerdo de una cita que había hecho con el abogado de su padre. Hizo una mueca y se reprochó por no hacer nada para cambiarlo o cancelarlo, pues si se llegaban a enterar de que lo hizo esperar, tendría que escuchar los interminables sermones de su padre.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon pequeños golpeteos en la puerta haciéndola sobresaltar, se levantó de un brinco y fue abrir. Sabía quien era, porque nunca tenía visitas, era ella la que iba con tal de no estar sola, además de que a casi nadie le daba su dirección.

-Pasa...-dijo al abrir, dejó la puerta abierta y regresó al sillón.

Él la siguió y tomó asiento frente a ella dudando si debería de preguntar o si simplemente debería quedarse ahí para hacerle compañía hasta que ella decidiera contarle que le sucedía. No podía evitar especular sobre el tema, ya que probablemente hubiera tenido un accidente en el auto, aunque este lo había visto a la entrada sin ningún rasguño. A lo mejor se quedó desempleada, su padre se había cansado desde hace tiempo de sus caprichos, lo sabía de sobra ya que lo escuchaba de viva voz cada vez que se reunían a escondidas. Le habían dicho que el desempeño de la chica daba mucho que desear y que iban en aumento las quejas y los recibos de boutiques y tiendas departamentales, en resumen, en cualquier momento la despedirían y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Hubiera querido hacer más por ella, tal vez podría darle trabajo como asistente pero no un puesto mayor como el que ella deseaba. La quería mucho, había sido su mejor amiga antes de que fueran novios y suponía que ahora también.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué pasa?-habló por fin.

-Tengo que decirte algo-

Anna estaba deprimida, se podía notar la tristeza a kilómetros de distancia, pero él no quería hacerle saber que le hacía sentir pena por ella, y que se volvía tan contagioso aquello que iba sintiéndose levemente triste a cada minuto que pasaba. No quiso continuar hablando, juntó las manos y apoyo los brazos en las piernas esperando a que la rubia continuara.

-Estoy embarazada-

Dudó por un momento, ¿en realidad lo decía enserio? esperó a que continuara pero no lo hizo ni tampoco él lo haría. No sabía si reclamarle o esperar reclamos. Observó por un momento su contrariada mirada y acabó por convencerse de que era verdad lo que le decía.

Ren apretó los labios para contener las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la cabeza, se detuvo a pensar cuales serian las correctas mientras se apartaba de ella levantándose y dando unos cuantos pasos. Llevó una mano a la cabeza y por fin se digno a decir:

-No es mío-frunció el seño mientras esperaba los reproches de su compañera.

-¿Tienes alguna duda?-cuestionó la rubia.

Anna estuvo a punto de preguntar si creía que le había sido infiel, sin embargo no lo hizo, sintió vergüenza de solo pensar que descubriera la mentira con solo fijar su mirada en ella. Silenció esperando su respuesta y descubrió dolor en el rostro del joven.

-Anna, estoy completamente convencido de que yo no puedo tener hijos-aclaró bajando la mirada-A los quince años tuve un accidente y perdí esa posibilidad-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota<strong>_: Espero que no tenga muchos errores, si es así, lo siento.

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	4. Desiciones

_**La otra vida.**_

_**Capitulo 4: Desiciones.**_

* * *

><p>-¿Con quién me engañaste?-preguntó con incredulidad-¿Cuando?-<p>

A pesar de todo, Ren estaba bastante tranquilo, cosa que le disgustó a Anna ya que podría significar que no la quería y que su relación le importaba poco. Su plan de formar una familia con él se estaba desmoronando. Tal vez le podía suplicar que la apoyara y que le diera su apellido al niño, o tenerlo sola para que después su hijo le pidiera una explicación, en tal caso ¿qué le diría? "mi padre nos mantiene, el no sabe de tu existencia porque quedaríamos en la calle" "no sé quien es tu padre, tan solo lo vi unas cuantas horas y no me acuerdo ni de como se llama, ni como es" no, jamás le respondería algo así.

-¿Importa quién sea?-

Aún estaba sorprendida por lo que le había confesado, ¿en realidad era cierto que él no podía tener hijos? su curiosidad estaba creciendo, pero no podía averiguar nada, sentía tanta vergüenza como también deseo de indagar sobre el pasado.

Dio media vuelta para ocultar su rostro, tenía que pensar en cómo pedirle que se encargara del niño, ella no solía rogarle a cualquier persona ni aunque estuviera en las peores condiciones, y es justo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Suspiró profundamente y esperó a que su compañero siguiera con el tema.

-¡Claro! tiene que hacerse cargo del niño-

-¡No!-gritó volviéndose hacia él de inmediato.

¿Cómo le iba a decir que era un completo desconocido? aun así tenía que hacerlo, probablemente si le contara lo sucedido la llegaría a entender y si no pues tendría que enseñarle hasta donde sería capaz de llegar Anna Kyouyama para obtener lo que desea.

-No recuerdo su nombre, fue después de la boda, con el sujeto que me llevo a la supuesta fiesta-suspiró nuevamente-Tomé de mas-

-Ya veo- habló frunciendo el ceño-Ahora entiendo porque no encontrábamos a Yoh por ningún lado-

Ren sonrió sutilmente la recordar aquella noche, ella por su parte se sentía aliviada de recordar su nombre, tendría que anotarlo por si se le ofrecía en alguna ocasión, a lo mejor serviría de algo.

Sus manos empezaban a temblar levemente por los nervios que sentía en el momento, el incomodo silencio que se suscitaba la molestaba demasiado. Cambió de posición en el sillón mientras pensaba que decirle.

-Ren yo...

-Cásate conmigo-la interrumpió con una misteriosa expresión en el rostro-Sin fiestas ni reuniones, solo casémonos y después veremos qué pasa-

-Gracias-contestó con alivio.

-No digas nada Anna, es hora de que siente cabeza también yo-

Tao estuvo pensativo por un momento, sabia a la perfección que era lo mejor que podía hacer para callar los rumores que se originaban a su alrededor. Dirían que llevaban tiempo planeándolo pero que no podían esperar más. A sus padres no podía engañarlos diciéndoles que el niño era de él, sin embargo, usaría de pretexto la inseminación artificial.

-Perfecto-masculló en voz baja.

Se despidieron con la intención de verse en la semana para planearlo todo, él la besó en la mejilla y se retiró con el semblante serio.

A la mañana siguiente, Anna recibió un citatorio de su padre recordándole que había dejado un trabajo inconcluso, tenía la esperanza de dejarlo pronto y dedicarse completamente a su hijo. No le agradaba en lo absoluto las palabras "mantenida" y "Anna" en una sola frase, pero ya se iría acostumbrando con el tiempo.

Al entrar en el edificio visualizó a Jun, admiró la ropa que llevaba puesta como pocas veces lo hacía mientras caminaba hacia ella. ¿Ya le había dicho Tao sobre el matrimonio? O ¿debería comentárselo? Suspiró profundamente mientras veía como la susodicha levantaba la mano hacia ella.

-¡Anna! ¡Me acaba de decir Ren!-gritó desde su escritorio-¡Lo tenían tan bien escondido! Me trague el cuento de que se habían separado.

Sonrió levemente mientras encontraba las palabras perfectas para seguir con la conversación.

-¡Jun cállate!-le gritó en cuanto llegó a donde estaba ella.

-¡Oh! Claro, se me olvidó de que aún lo tenían en secreto-suspiró bajando la mirada-Aunque no entiendo porque…-

Si él ya le había dicho a su hermana, suponía que esa era la señal para que ella se lo dijera a su papá, iba a ser difícil y confiaría en que estaría de buen humor después de que solucionara los pendientes que había dejado el día anterior.

* * *

><p>-Me voy a casar-dijo alzando la voz.<p>

-¿Esa es tu manera de solucionar las cosas?-

El hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio había sido su amigo por más de diez años, trataba de alegrarse por él pero sabía que no era una buena decisión. Hablaron demasiadas veces sobre el tema incluso antes de que fuera novio de Anna. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos apoyando los codos en la madera fría que tenía enfrente, masculló algo sin sentido y por fin encontró las palabras para decirle.

-Será difícil para ti vivir con ella-susurró-Tu no la quieres, ¡Nunca la haz querido!-

-Está embarazada…-contestó Ren.

-¿De ti?-dijo levantando la mirada incrédulo y clavándola en su amigo

-No-respondió acercándose mas-Pero es la oportunidad perfecta-

-¿Oportunidad perfecta?-rió-Oportunidad perfecta para ella, para ti será un infierno-

-No puede ser tan difícil.

-Lo fue cuando te acostaste con ella…ahora imagina compartir su la cama cada noche-

Ren dio un respingo al escuchar aquello, se lo había imaginado millones de veces con la esperanza de hacerse a la idea y que cuando llegara el día no fuera tan difícil. Se sentó enfrente en silencio, y así permanecieron por varios minutos más. Tal como si estuvieran en un funeral. Bajaron la mirada y comprendieron que ya no había otra salida.

-Que seas feliz- susurró-Y será mejor que yo no esté aquí para ver cuando mi amigo cometa ese error-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te vas a ir Horo horo?-

-No te preocupes-le ofreció una gran sonrisa-Me iré por un tiempo con la familia, hace años que no los veo-

-¿Cuando regresaras?-preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No lo se.

* * *

><p>Entró en el pequeño salón especialmente adornado con tulipanes rosados a lo largo de las cuatro paredes. Observó el pequeño ramo anaranjado y las velas que lo rodeaban sobre una mesa alargada cubierta por un mantel de color hueso. Se alisó el vestido con las manos por tercera vez antes de entrar y caminó hasta donde estaba el juez.<p>

Recordó como le costó elegir la vestimenta este día, recorrió varias tiendas departamentales buscándolo uno que en verdad le gustara para que al último se decidiera por el más sencillo de todos, era igual a su típico vestido negro pero en blanco.

Su padre llegó en la mañana, recorrió varias citas de trabajo con tal de tener el día libre y estar con su hija. Su rostro firme y severo revelaba su inconformidad con el hecho de que la boda se planeara con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, afirmaba que seguramente tendrían algo entre manos o tal vez su hija había quedado embarazada. Le angustiaba pensar en eso, sin embargo le agradaba que hubiera contraído matrimonio sin provocar rumores.

Pasado un mes desde que Anna le dio la noticia a Ren elaboraron pequeñas tarjetitas anunciando su boda, a lo mucho habían sido diez, ya que eran solamente para algunos familiares. El día que su padre recibió la invitación se había pasado hablando por teléfono con él más de tres horas dándole explicaciones. El salón lo pagó Jun para reunir a las dos familias y los adornos los habían comprado en esa misma semana.

-Bien, empecemos...- dijo el juez inmediatamente después de que se detuvo junto a Ren.

Por alguna extraña razón tenía miedo, le angustiaba pensar en lo que vendría después de la boda, su vida había cambiado tan rápido y este cambio no le agradaba para nada.

Trataba de ponerle atención al hombre que estaba de pie y hablando enfrente de ella, sobre la mesa tenía unos cuantos papeles regados y dos plumas idénticas. Sentía las manos húmedas por el sudor y el deseo de salir corriendo del lugar. Levantó una mano y se alisó el cabello para después arrepentirse de no habérselo recogido como le aconsejó su madre. Pasó su peso al pie derecho lamentándose de haber comprado sandalias nuevas cuando tenía unas por ahí que no le molestaban para nada.

Los dos firmaron sin ni siquiera voltearse a ver, ahora estaban casados y ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenían que fingir amor y era lo menos que deseaban hacer en ese momento.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: Kei regresa con sus capítulos cortos. No salió para más, pero el próximo tendrá siete hojas y media. Algo es algo.

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	5. Regreso

_**La otra vida.**_

_**Capitulo 5: Regreso.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(POV <strong>__de Anna__**)**_

Mi bebé acaba de nacer, pesó cuatro kilos y midió cincuenta centímetros. Ahora soy madre y ama de casa, justo lo que soñaba hacer en toda mi triste vida. Eso era lo que quería, y ahora que lo tengo ya no lo quiero.

No es tan malo porque tengo a alguien que me ayuda, una sirvienta que hace la comida y limpia la casa y a veces viene Jun que me distrae un rato contándome todo lo que ha ocurrido dentro de la compañía. Ella fue la única que no se trago el cuento de la inseminación artificial, pero en cuanto le conté pareció comprenderme y ahora no se habla más del asunto. Los primeros días de casada todo me parecía muy difícil, no lo digo por la convivencia con las demás personas, ni por el aseo y la comida, sino que él nunca llega a comer, ni se despide de mí en las mañanas, no me hablaba mas que lo necesario y no me toca. Aunque eso fue lo que más me agradó, que no tengamos sexo.

Parece como si viviera sola, como si simplemente me hubiera mudado a una casa más grande. Como ni siquiera dormimos en la misma habitación, es como si tuviera un huésped en mi casa que solo llega a dormir y me da dinero de vez en cuando. De eso no me puedo quejar, me da dinero de sobra y nunca me falta nada, solo su compañía.

Quizá sea lo mejor, es más cómodo y sencillo. Mi padre no me habla si no soy yo la que hago la llamada, ni siquiera está interesado en saber como es su nieto.

Acuno a Hana en mis brazos después de que ha estado por un buen tiempo en la cama, duerme conmigo, ya que no veo necesario comprar una cuna porque los niños crecen muy rápido.

Recorro la habitación y tomo el biberón que está justo a un lado de la puerta en una repisa, lo agito un poco y se lo acerco para que coma.

Mi vida se ha vuelto más solitaria que antes, y aunque me agrada, me gustaría tener a alguien junto a mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(POV <strong>__de Yoh__**)**_

Llevo mas de cinco horas conduciendo el automóvil, no era de esperarse que llegara a casa cansado y con ganas de descansar en mi cama viendo películas o lo primero que se me viniera a la mente y no hablar de trabajo con Manta, mi mejor amigo y ahora jefe pues durante mi estancia en Izumo había subido de puesto.

-Yoh, ¿crees que podamos vernos mañana? tengo algunas indicaciones que darte antes de que entres a trabajar por la tarde-

-Claro...-fue todo lo que pude decir.

Quería dormir toda la tarde hasta el día siguiente, mis ojos ya no respondían a las órdenes impuestas por el cerebro, estaban cerrados y se negaban a abrirse. Solo trabajaba parte del cerebro y los oídos.

A pesar de que debería estar entendiendo todo lo que decía, solo entendía el treinta porciento de toda la conversación, me extraña que no hubiera notado nada extraño en mí, pues casi ni había hablado.

Colgué sin saber si me había dicho "adiós" o era alguna otra palabra, llegue con esfuerzo a la cama y me acosté sin preocuparme por quitarme la ropa.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para mi gusto, me desperté con los primeros rayos del sol y un poco molesto por no haber cerrado las cortinas antes de acostarme, así no me hubiera despertado tan pronto. Me levanté notando que traía puesto lo mismo con que había llegado y me dispuse a ducharme despreocupadamente, pues no tenía que llegar al trabajo hasta las tres de la tarde.

Salí de la regadera envolviéndome en una toalla deseando quedarme por más tiempo bajo el chorro del agua. Recordé que mi celular estaba apagado así que lo prendí mientras buscaba lo que me pondría. En el habían cuatro mensajes que me había mandado Manta.

_"Yoh ya estoy en el restaurante, espero que no tardes"_

_"Yoh ¿donde estas? voy a pedir por ti, ¿lo de siempre verdad?"_

_"¡DATE PRISA! ¡Se te esta enfriando! ¡Tardas demasiado!"_

_"¿DONDE RAYOS ESTAS? nunca me habías hecho esperar tanto, ¿te encuentras bien? Pd. Ya me comí tu desayuno"_

Me vestí rápidamente al recordar que debía estar con él desde hace media hora, maldije al no haber puesto el despertador y salí del departamento prácticamente corriendo. El tráfico no me ayudó en nada, cada semáforo que me topaba estaba en rojo, pereciera que el destino no quería que viera a mi amigo.

-Lo siento manta, me quede dormido, voy para allá-susurro mientras tecleo el mensaje en el celular.

Al dar la vuelta en la avenida lo primero que veo es el automóvil de Manta, recuerdo que me dijo que se lo habían regalado en su cumpleaños con todo y chofer. Era el que mas usaba y el que menos le gustaba, pues los demás estaban en reparación por problemas de conducción en el dueño. Aun recuerdo cuando me contó cada uno de los accidentes con una sonrisa, pasamos horas en su habitación tratando de formular un buen pretexto para que los padres de éste no supieran la verdad.

Me estacioné junto a el agradeciendo que todavía estuviera aquí, me bajé a toda prisa y entré buscándolo con la mirada. Cuando él me vio juré por un momento que me odiaba con toda su alma, le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado. Vacilé por un momento pero por fin llegué a la silla frente a él.

-Hola Yoh-habló con indiferencia, lo que me hizo sentir un poco incomodo.

-Lo siento manta, cuando me hablaste estaba muy cansado-me moví en la silla y alcé la mano para llamar al camarero-Acababa de llegar-

-Lo supuse...- susurró- Debí esperar, pero creo que es importante.-

-Dejémoslo para más tarde-propuse, leí el menú rápidamente y observé los platos que había enfrente de mi amigo-Quiero un café y unos huevos revueltos-

Mientras el mesero se iba formulé un par de preguntas en mi cabeza para no hablar sobre trabajo en la próxima media hora. Le volví a sonreír y pregunté.

-¿Que hay de nuevo en la empresa?-pregunté con la esperanza de pasar cerca de media hora escuchándolo hablar acerca de los rumores. Algo que a él le encantaba.

Meditó por un buen rato, comió lo que le quedaba del plato y volvió a mirarme.

Desde hace mas de cuatro años somos amigos, me parece que éramos estudiantes cuando nos conocimos, mas no lo recuerdo bien. Nos perdonábamos todo, pero creo que la relación se a ido desgatando con el tiempo y ya no puedo esperar a que me disculpara como antes. El ejemplo está cuando me fui a Izumo el año pasado, al morir mi abuelo, Kino quedo demasiado sola en aquella casona, me rogó que fuera con ella y yo no pude resistirme. Una hora antes de que el avión saliera llamé a manta para darle la noticia y que me disculpara en el trabajo. En ves de escuchar a mi amigo pareciera que estaba escuchando a un estricto y amargado jefe que estaba a punto de despedirme. Afortunadamente no fue así.

-Liserg renunció a mediados de este año, le pasó el trabajo a un familiar

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-

-¡Yo que se Yoh!-suspiró-Nunca lo hemos intentado. Después de que se fue nada ha ido bien, Horo horo también se fue con la familia y Ren se casó, eso es todo lo que sé-

Me detuve a reflexionar un momento mientras venia mi comida. Liserg había tenido problemas desde el inicio, no tomaban en cuenta sus deseos y jamás lo consultaban, así que yo ya esperaba la noticia. Por otra parte, me sorprendió que se fuera ya que él no era de los que viajaban para visitar a la familia como yo si no que inventaba pretextos para no ir de visita y ellos venían a verlo. Algún día le preguntaré a Ren, ellos son tan cercanos como lo fuimos Manta y yo. Momento... ¿Ren casado?

-¿Se casó Ren?-pregunté con curiosidad después de darle la primer mordida a mi pan tostado.

-Si, me sorprendió que lo hiciera...hay rumores de que ya no andaba con la novia-

¿Tenia novia? que yo recuerde nunca había tenido, varias veces Hao intentó presentarle a varias chicas pero ninguna estaba a su altura, o al menos eso decía él.

-¿Tenia novia?-

-¡Si! ¿Cómo es posible que no supieras?-exclamó abriendo más los ojos-Es la hija de Kyouyama, me parece que se llama Anna-

-Ya recuerdo, ¿rubia y de ojos negros?-pregunté sintiéndome algo nervioso.

-Así es, delgada, rubia y con mucho dinero ¿quien no querría una novia así?-

Yo. Estuve a punto de responder, mas no dije nada.

Ahora la recuerdo ¿como podría haberme olvidado de ella? Si después de aquella noche ya no tuve coraje para acercarme a Tamao. Me arrepentí varias veces de haberla llevado a mi departamento aunque después acabara tal recuerdo con una sonrisa. En ocasiones deseaba volverla a ver pero no quería mezclarme con una chica fácil como ella.

Nadie sabía que había pasado aquella noche en que no llegué a la fiesta de Hao, o al menos yo no dije nada con respecto a eso. Tuve que formular una buena mentira para que me creyeran a la primera.

-Por cierto, Kyouyama esta aquí-

-¿Donde?-pregunté alarmado.

Manta sonrió y su mirada recayó en mi como sospechando algo.

-El jefe, llegó a Tokyo ayer por la mañana-suspiró profundamente y prosiguió-Creo que viene a ver a su nieto, pero todos decimos que es solo un pretexto. Ya sabes, porque se fue Liserg-

Claro que lo sabía, él fue por mucho tiempo su mano derecha. Al menos hasta que empezó a viajar seguido y dejó de venir a Japón. Hasta se podría decir que fue su segundo hijo.

Acabé de desayunar en poco tiempo, Manta se veía cansado, y no era para menos pues cada vez que el jefe mayor venia recaía en él las responsabilidades que le eran ajenas.

-¿Tiene un nieto?-no sabia que tuviera mas hijos además de la rubia esa que me encontré la otra noche.

-Si, dicen que jamás lo había visto a pesar de que va a cumplir ya tres meses-dijo pensativo-Anna debe de estar muy enojada con él-

-¿Tiene otro hijo aparte de ella?- pregunté al fin pues me estaba confundiendo cada vez mas.

-No, el hijo es de la rubia y Ren-tomó una galleta de mi plato y meditó por unos segundos-Se llama Hana-

-Muy original...-

Fue todo lo que pude decir, ahora sentía una gran curiosidad de saber como está, y que cara pondrá al verme por fin después de casi un año. Seguro que ya me habrá olvidado, después de todo solo me vio una noche. ¿Con cuantos hombres se habrá acostado como lo hizo conmigo? aun así quería verla de nuevo, ya que yo si me acordaba de ella.

Sonreí al formular un plan para encontrármela de nuevo y sentí como Manta estaba un poco incomodo, al parecer se estaba haciendo tarde y teníamos que hablar de trabajo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(POV <strong>__de Anna__**)**_

Después de recibir la llamada de mi padre lo primero que hice fue ducharme y arreglar a mi hijo. Le puse el conjunto mas costoso y bonito que pude encontrar. No es por mi padre aunque desde que nació quiero que lo conozca, sino que es por salir un rato.

Antes salía de la casa sin rumbo fijo por el centro de la ciudad, recorrí un sin fin de calles y visite cientos de tiendas para al final de la semana quedar agotada y aburrida. Jamás he vuelto a salir si no es con un plan bien elaborado de lo que haré con mi tiempo libre.

Me puse una falda negra y una blusa café, al niño lo vestí de verde con adornos blancos. Salimos de la casa a las tres y media, justo después de haber comido. Sabía que a papá no le gustaba esperar, así que me apresuré al auto y partimos rumbo a la empresa.

-Aun no llega-dijo Jun detrás del escritorio-Mando decir que iba a tardar un poco...-

Di media vuelta tratando de ignorar lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento, ya no me importaba nada, a lo mejor daría una vuelta por ahí visitando a viejos conocidos mientras esperaba.

-Hola...-susurró un joven detrás de mí, tal vez era alguien que me conocía de algún lado. Fastidiada pasé al niño de un brazo a otro y di media vuelta.

Esa mirada, ese rostro jamás lo he podido olvidar, a pesar de que lo intenté varias veces. Recorrí cada rasgo característico de su persona y fue en ese momento en el que descubrí a Hana en él.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunté, o ¿debí de haberle dicho que no lo conocía?

-Nada-dijo con nerviosismo-Solo quería saludarte-

¿Saludarme? mejor se hubiera quedado en donde estaba y nunca regresar. Suspiré dejando atrás cualquier tipo de pensamientos sobre él. No se lo merecía.

-¿Si?, pues...-mi frase previamente elaborada fue interrumpida por el llanto del niño y la aproximación de Jun.

-Anna, te decía que me lo dejaras aquí un rato-dijo refiriéndose a mi hijo-Yo lo cuidaré mientras llega el jefe-

Cuando era niña me daba risa que le dijeran "jefe" pues aquí casi todos tenían personas a su disposición menos los que hacían el aseo. Así que aquí todos eran "jefes". Mi padre se enfadaba cuando le decía eso, preferiría que lo llamaran de otra forma y por eso se gano el pseudónimo de "jefe mayor"

Le entregué a Hana y me volví hacia el sujeto, noté que observaba al niño y decidí atraer su atención.

-¿Aun trabajas aquí?-

-Si-Contestó-¿Vienes a buscar a tu papá?-

Odio que me preguntaran eso, pues todos sabían que desde que deje de trabajar jamás me he vuelto a parar aquí. Crucé los brazos y me aproximé mas a él.

-Claro, quiero que vea al niño-

-Esta muy bonito-dijo sonriente-Su padre debe de estar muy orgulloso-

No, no esta orgulloso, porque ni siquiera se entera de que es su hijo. Por desgracia se parece mucho al patán que tengo enfrente y no mas a mi familia como hubiera deseado.

No dije nada, aunque me hubiera gustado aventarle un par de cosas a la cara.

Dio un par de pasos hacia mi posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y percibí sus labios rosando los míos. Debería de haberme separado de él en el momento en que lo vi aproximarse, pero sentí la necesidad de sentirlo una vez más cerca de mí.

-¿Yoh eres tú?-preguntaron detrás de él-¡Anna! ¿Como estas?-

¿Desde hace cuando nos estaba viendo? El tipo que nos hablaba se me hacia conocido, traté de recordar donde lo había visto y por fin me acordé de él. Era el amigo de Ren, el tal Horokeu Usui.

-¡Horo horo! me dijeron que te habías ido-

-Si, me ausenté por problemas personales-dijo, volteó a verme y sonrió-Tengo asuntos que atender, nos vemos luego-

Se retiró sin decir más, mi esposo habla mucho de él y lo que mas tiene en la habitación son fotos que se tomaron juntos y con varios amigos más. No se como lo voy a soportar ahora que a regresado.

Nos quedamos unos en silencio, me empezaron a sudar las manos en cuanto volvimos a quedarnos solos. No debí permitir que me besara y menos estado aquí, donde todos pueden vernos. Lo último que quiero es que comiencen a hablar de un posible engaño.

-¿Podemos vernos mañana?-habló posando una sonrisa en la boca-Claro, si tienes tiempo.-

¿Que si tenia tiempo? si eso era lo que mas me sobraba, era aburrido hacer siempre las mismas cosas, y no es que despreciara a mi hijo. Lo quería, pero me sentía como si estuviera en la prisión sola con él.

Me tendió una tarjeta y la tomé sin vacilar, noté que estaba escrito su nombre y numero de celular, solo eso, ni el puesto que tenía ni la empresa donde trabajaba.

-Llámame o mándame un mensaje para saber a que hora y en donde debo de estar ahí-

-Claro-respondí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(POV <strong>__de Ren__**)**_

-No puedo dejar de verte-susurró mi compañero-No importa que ahora tengas esposa. Te amo.

-Horohoro, ¿por esa razón te fuiste?-pregunté algo incrédulo-Ha sido una pesadilla para mi todo este tiempo, debería de darte una buena paliza por dejarme aquí solo-

-¿Que podía hacer? formaste tu familia, me dejaste aun lado y te avergüenzas de amarme-

Parecía un niño pequeño reclamándole a su mamá. En realidad tenia razón, me daba miedo lo que mi familia me fuera a decir al decirles que me gustaba un hombre, aunque en realidad no era vergüenza si no mas bien temor. Estaba seguro de que mi padre no iba a estar de acuerdo con eso, iba a terminar quitándome todo lo que ahora tenia, pues el puesto de trabajo y cada una de mis pertenencias las había conseguido por él.

Bajé la mirada sintiéndome mal por todo lo que había hecho, Anna ni siquiera se merecía haberse casado conmigo, pues si se llegaban a enterar de que en realidad me gustaba mi mejor amigo ella quedaría en ridículo. Siempre había sido para mí una muy buena amiga y desde que nos casamos dejamos de serlo. Yo lo le hablaba lo menos posible y trabajaba mas de lo debido, siempre pensando en el tipo que tenia ahora enfrente.

-Quiero estar contigo-dije sonrojándome.

Nunca fui bueno para ese tipo de palabras, mis sentimientos nunca salían excepto cuando estaba enojado. A pesar de eso, cuando estaba con él sentía la necesidad de que supiera que en realidad me importaba, y ahora mas que nunca.

Me acerqué lentamente con la intención de abrazarlo, al ver que no se oponía coloqué mi mano derecha sobre la nuca atrayéndolo hacia mi. Cerré los ojos y ladeando mi cabeza sentí sus labios por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Nunca sabrá cuanto lo extrañé y lo necesité aquellas mañanas que compartía con una mujer.

-¿Cuando llegaste?-susurré apenas separándome.

-Eso ya no importa-contestó y volví a juntar los labios mientras sentía mi miembro erecto contra él-Ya estoy aquí...-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: <strong>_Me gusta el YxA pero un día me dieron ganas de escribir un Yaoi y con quien más sino con Horo y Ren, así nació este fic.


	6. Café

_**La otra vida.**_

_**Capítulo 6: Café.**_

* * *

><p>-¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Anna.<p>

Él meditó por un momento mientras se acercaban al auto, sintió nervios mientras elegía el lugar, bajó la mirada y volvió a subirla con lentitud y una expresión alegre.

-Caminemos -Propuso e inmediatamente dio vuelta a su izquierda.

La chica lo observó con una expresión de incredulidad, y no tuvo más remedio que imitarlo, caminando varios pasos detrás de él.

Esta misma mañana ella le había llamado justo cuando la venció el aburrimiento. Después de que se arrepintiera varias veces por fin tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que le había dado anteriormente. Sentía curiosidad por saber que había pasado con él en todo este tiempo, conocerlo más a fondo y saber si hubiera sido un buen padre. No sabía si contarle lo del embarazo, porque si bien, había sido culpa de los dos, ella era la que aceptó ir a su departamento, cosa que nadie haría en su sano juicio nada más porque sí.

Estaba arrepentida, y deseaba que él también lo estuviera. Que le pidiera disculpas y pudieran ser algún tipo de amigos.

-Y… ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó el castaño.

-Veinte.

-Yo Veintiuno -habló sin esperar pregunta.

El silencio se prolongó por un par de minutos, caminaban casi uno al lado del otro observando las tiendas departamentales y admirando edificios históricos. De repente, Anna se detuvo frente a una juguetería, admirando los diferentes artículos e incluso la poca ropa que tenían en exhibición. Yoh la siguió por detrás buscando que era lo que la tenía tan absorta en esa diminuta tienda. Sonrió y levantó la vista al darse cuenta de que era un pequeño carrusel de madera.

-A Hana le gusta mucho ese tipo de juguetes.

-¿Caballitos que se mueven?-preguntó riendo. Ella sonrío levemente a modo de respuesta- Yo tenía uno de niño. Regalo de los abuelos, aún los conservo.

Se vio forzada a proseguir su camino sin saber si la seguía o no. Su molestia creció vertiginosamente. Ahora eran más las semejanzas de aquel hombre con su hijo y mayores sus deseos de que no hubiese más. Era un buen tipo, eso tenía que admitirlo, pero jamás debió cruzarse en su camino.

"_Fue solo una noche_" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez "_No soy, ni seré la única que haga algo así_" sin embargo, la vergüenza perduraba y también las ganas de pedir disculpas y alejarse. Así no la habían criado. En el pasado se había quejado infinidad de veces por las costumbres tan retrogradas que le inculcaron y que ahora daban fruto.

Jamás se arrepentiría de Hana, pero tampoco lo volvería a hacer.

-Lo buscaré y te lo mando - dijo Yoh sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿Él quería regalarle algo a su hijo? ¡Nunca! lo último que quería era que el niño tuviera algo de su supuesto padre.

-No es necesario

-No me importa, te lo haré llegar.

-¡Que no!- levantó las manos y alzó la voz con la intención de que lograra comprender lo que no iba a explicar.

El castaño le hizo una seña invitándola a seguir caminando. No volvió a tocar el tema pues el tiempo se les acababa y él debía cumplir con un horario que más que exigente, era agotador.

Ella no era la mejor persona que podría elegir para iniciar una relación, así que debía de dejar de pensar en ella y en su lugar iniciar una amistad que le ayudara a olvidar de vez en cuando sus problemas. De repente tuvo una idea y se apresuró hacia ella.

-Ven, aquí hacen el mejor café que he probado.

Tomó su mano sin saber si lo aceptaría o no, y al no ser rechazado la condujo justo al local de donde precisamente pedían la comida de la empresa.

Anna se dejó guiar hacia la mesa de la esquina. Era un pequeño restaurante localizado en una avenida. Lo que lo hacía especial era lo acogedora que era. Al entrar, repentinamente se transportó a su niñez, a la casa de "la abuela", una vecina anciana que vivía a solo dos casas de la suya. Contaba con diez años cuando la invitó a entrar, le sirvió café y le relató sus historias. Ahora el local con su calidez, el olor a café y anís le recordaba aquella insólita experiencia, y lo bien que se sintió con su compañía.

No tenía idea si en realidad estaba sonriendo ante aquella imagen o sólo estaba imaginando sus labios tensarse. La mesa era antigua, de color blanco y con un ligero estilo inglés. Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor era antiguo, los centros de mesa eran unos candelabros y en las paredes colgaban cuadros de la antigua china. Nada combinaba y eso era lo atrayente del lugar.

Entre sus planes futuros debía estar volver de vez en cuando. Tomó asiento y sus ojos vagaron una vez más a las paredes aunque se detuvo al sentir un ligero apretón en los nudillos. Se había olvidado de que aún le sostenía la mano.

-Es agradable -comentó sin soltarle la mano- De aquí me llevan la comida, y cuando tengo mis días libres me doy una vuelta.

-No me importa cuando vienes -Espetó

* * *

><p>Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada.<p>

Solitaria, casi sin muebles pero aun así con los más finos y costosos, acomodados justamente como la diseñadora los había dejado. Él había estado ahí cuando el departamento le fue entregado, justo al gusto del cliente.

Caminó hacia el ventanal situado a espaldas de la sala, las cortinas cerradas eran un indicio de que lo estaba esperando, y aun así las abrió un poco para admirar la espléndida vista. Se encontraba lejos del centro de la ciudad y aun así admiraba lo que le ofrecía el atardecer adornada con las pequeñas luces de las demás casas y apartamentos.

-¡Sal ya! -Gritó sin mover la vista de un pequeño lago que se divisaba a lo lejos- De donde quiera que estés.

Lo enfurecía la situación en que se encontraban, escondiéndose del mundo para que no fuera descubierto su pecado.

Ese departamento lo habían comprado hace tiempo entre los dos con el fin de pasar los fines de semana o veranos aislados de un mundo agobiante. Pero esos sueños se habían retorcido hasta más no poder, en los planes: no estaba Anna, Ren era suyo y el mundo lo sabía.

Volvió a dejar caer las pesadas cortinas y gritó de nuevo.

-Tengo que volver pronto.

-Calma, aquí estoy.

Salió del pasillo en el que se encontraban las habitaciones, llevaba puesto un pijama de seda y aun así se veía fantástico. Al acercársele, decidió aclarar varios asuntos antes de que se dejaran llevar como siempre lo hacían.

Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta topar con el sillón.

-Te invitaron a la cena anual.

No fue una pregunta, así que no recibió contestación, sólo una fría mirada antes de sentenciarlo.

-No empieces.

Sintió como sus manos empezaron a sudar, sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarse y se arrepintió inmediatamente después de decir las palabras.

-Yo quería ir contigo.

-Soy la pareja de Anna-

-¡Ella ni siquiera te ama!- Gritó hasta quedarse sin aire y la sangre se acumuló en su rostro- ¡Ni siquiera te valora ni respeta!

Ren bajó la mirada aceptando aquello. Entendía lo que Horo horo deseaba, pero significaba abrirse al mundo y eso era mucho más difícil que aparentar tener una vida que detestaba con toda su alma.

No amaba a su esposa. Con esa oración se iba a la cama cada noche después de haber tratado de quererla aunque sea lo más mínimo, como una simple conocida. Era detestable su comportamiento. Altanera e insoportable, pero sin embargo no era culpa de ella que él se sintiera de esa manera.

-No quiero pensar en ella- le susurró alzando la mirada.

Horo horo entendió lo que quería decir, como casi siempre. Su tormento no era esa rubia, sino sus padres, a los cuales temía y aseguraba no aceptarían su relación con otro hombre. Su compañero aseguraba que le podían dar muerte si llegaban a enterarse.

Él mismo vio como otras personas lo humillaban al dar la mínima señal de ser gay. Así que sonrió para tranquilizarlo, se acercó para abrazarlo y le brindó el primer beso de la noche. Cuanto lo había extrañado

-Pronto estaremos juntos -Le susurró Ren al oído- Lo prometo.

No pudo evitar sonreír, pues venia escuchando aquello desde hacía ya un buen tiempo y cada vez que lo escuchaba su corazón se aceleraba y no podía evitar confiar en él.

Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Alzó la mano queriendo tocarlo y rozó su mejilla deseando no apresurarse esta vez y disfrutarlo por más tiempo.

Aproximó sus labios y lo besó de una forma lenta y cuidadosa, adorándolo, demostrándole cuánto amor le tenía y cuánto tiempo podía esperarlo.

Mientras la ropa caía poco a poco él seguía repitiéndose que pronto estarían juntos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Vergonzoso es la palabra para describirme. Tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

Si alguien ve esto, déjame decirte que la mitad de este cap lo escribí hace mucho y la otra hace poco (pero no ayer). Han pasado muchas cosas, casi desisto de escribir y aventar todo por la ventana, pero a la vez no. Hoy raramente estaba triste y sin ánimos de nada y fanfiction fue mi única salida.

No voy a dejar fics sin terminar, pero tampoco prometo actualizar cada día u.u de hecho aún no tengo planeado el final de este, lo tenía pero ya no me gustó.

*Estaba pensando en dedicar este capítulo, pero al final si lo pienso hacer:

_Dedicado a __**Annasak2**__ y a mi amor por __**Tierno Regalo,**__ que fueron los que me impulsaron (obligaron), de alguna manera, a seguir escribiendo_**.**

_**Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
